nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki
Cave_Chaos_2_Slider_Image.png|Cave Chaos 2|link=Cave Chaos 2|linktext=The sequel to the original fast-paced jumper game has arrived! Gunbrick slider.png|Gunbrick|link=Gunbrick|linktext=Check out this new icon game! Slider-cheesedreamsdemo.png|Cheese Dreams 2|link=Cheese Dreams 2|linktext=Be sure to check out the new Cheese Dreams 2 demo! Slider-hotair3.png|Hot Air Jr.|link=Hot Air 3|linktext=Soon to be the latest release in the Hot Air series. Nitrome-profiles-siteview2.png|Nitrome 2.1|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome.com_2.0|linktext=Coming soon to Nitrome.com: Profiles! This month's logo is based off the game Cave Chaos 2, and was made by Santiago González Martín. The logo is a scene from Cave Chaos 2, where the Red Miner is jumping in an attempt to get on the platform the Brown Miner is on. Two Bats are also seen, along with a green gem. The aforementioned image is placed inside the icon for the Nitrome Wiki on Nitrome.com. :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! * ...that the game Gunbrick can be played within the icon itself? * ...that Chick Flick was originally a Mobile Phone Game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to make than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but was dropped? * ...that you can play Nitrome games here on the Nitrome Wiki? * ...that Nitrome has currently been up for 8 years (2004-present)? :May 8th 2012: Santiago González Martín is given Bureaucrat rights! :April 16th 2012: Random-storykeeper has left Nitrome Wiki due to her school schedule. :January 21st 2012: Chat has now been re-enabled on the Nitrome Wiki. :December 24th 2012: Emitewiki2 is given Admin rights! :October 8th 2011: Chat has now been disabled on the Nitrome Wiki. :September 17th 2011: Santiago González Martín is given Admin rights! :July 15th 2011: Article comments have now been activated on the Nitrome Wiki. To write a new article, just enter the name of your article in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Nitrome:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help! * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. : Purge for new featured media : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results How do you pronounce Nitrome? Neye trome Nit rome '''Previous Month Poll Results Most Anticipated Game :Previous results http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/neutronized/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb7/nitromefanfiction/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/blueflake/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png de:Nitrome Wiki es:Portada __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse